Howling In The Moonlight
by StephHoechlin94
Summary: One shot: A young girl lost her best friend Jacob Black a couple years ago, he just seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. But a wolf managed to weave her heartbreak back together the night she lost contact from him. What happens when she finally comes in contact with the wolf? Will she realise Jacob was closer than she thought?


It's 11:25pm. I'm sitting on my windowsill looking out towards the edge of the forest. Shadows were lurking everywhere due to the full moon shining down from the pitch black sky. At around 11:30pm, a huge wolf comes to visit me. The exact same time every night. I don't know why, it just does.

I heard a faint rustling from the bushes. I moved my gaze over and saw a huge russet coloured wolf emerge from behind them. It moved out into the moonlight and looked right at me. I stared straight back at it. I'm not frightened, this has been happening since I was twelve. I am now fifteen.

It lay down on its side and I noticed it was a boy. I smiled at him and he seemed to give me a wolfish grin back with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. I giggled. He always looks so cute when he does that.

I shifted my foot slightly which made me lose my balance and slip off of my windowsill into a bush directly beneath my window. I squeaked and landed with a crunch due to all the twigs and leaves.

"Ouch." I said while rubbing my head.

I poked my head through the bush and jumped back when I nearly banged heads with the wolf. I managed to crawl half way out of the bush, when he grabbed my top in his mouth and pulled me the rest of the way out.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He barked at me. It sounded as though he was laughing. He turned his head round and licked my face. I scrunched my nose up and wiped my face off with my sleeve. He nudged my shoulder with his muzzle. I stood up and brushed myself off. His eyes look really familiar.

I used to have a best friend called Jacob Black when I was younger, but somehow we lost contact. I looked up at the wolf.

"You know, your eyes remind me of someone." I said. He cocked his head to the side. I stroked the side of his face. "His name was Jacob Black." I added. He grinned wolfishly and barked at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I can't speak bark." I replied.

Then, this amazing thing happened. The giant wolf in front of me disappeared. Instead it was replaced by Jacob. He quickly pulled a pair of shorts on. He looked at me wearily, unsure of what my reaction was going to be.

I smiled widely and flung myself at him. I hugged him tightly and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at his face.

"You're the wolf that's been visiting me every night." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"For the past three years." He added. He reached his hand towards my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"So the Quileute legends are true?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Do you remember about imprinting?" he asked.

"It's when a werewolf finds its soul mate." I replied. He nodded and shifted nervously on his feet.

"Yeah. I, um, I've imprinted o-on..." he stammered. I finished his sentence for him.

"Me." I said. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

I smiled and hugged him. He lifted his head back up and looked at me. I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. He grinned, picking me up off the ground and spinning around. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He eventually stopped spinning and put me back down. He looked behind me.

"I can't believe you fell out your window." He said.

"I moved my foot and it made me slip." I pouted. He smiled, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I have to go home, and you have to get some sleep." He said.

"Okay." I sighed. He chuckled as I turned around.

A few seconds later I felt something budge my shoulder. I jumped and turned back around. I tied Jacob's shorts around his left front leg. I lifted my head up and kissed his nose. He licked my cheek and ran to the edge of the forest.

He looked back at me and howled in the moonlight. I watched him run off. I smiled, knowing he'd be back tomorrow and we'd see each other again.

He wasn't just a wolf anymore, he was Jacob Black. MY russet coloured wolf.

* * *

**Just a short little one shot, something i thought about the other week and decided to write down. Tell me what you guys think, your thoughts are always appreciated! :) x**


End file.
